


Oubliette.

by outpastthemoat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Three sentence prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat
Summary: Dead ends and divergent paths.  Star Wars prompt fills.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl (Star Wars)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Quitahl + Xanatos

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter consists of a three sentence au prompt fill. For these prompts, I take two (or more) suggested Star Wars characters and write three sentences to go with the prompt. 
> 
> If you'd like to send me a three sentence au prompt, you can send me an ask at outpastthemoat (dot) tumblr (dot) com! Include two + characters and a prompt, and we'll see what happens!!
> 
> Should any of these prompt fills spark joy, feel free to adopt them and turn them into a story! I only ask that you send me a link and a mention so I can read it!!

“Careful, careful,” Tahl cautions, and Xanatos dips his head in acknowledgement before he takes the parchment out of her hands. 

“There - you see?” she asks, tracing the gilded edge of the ancient scroll with one gloved finger, “I thought you’d like to see this.”

Xanatos is looking up her in that rather serious way he has at times - so at odds with the mischievious look Qui-Gon encounters most frequently on his padawan’s face - but now, he only looks like a boy intent on learning all he can, with no attention for anything else, and from across the room, Qui-Gon Jinn watches them and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quitahl + Xanatos, prompted by okaynextcrisis


	2. Obi-Wan + Padme

She blends in somehow, as if she were born and raised in the Tatooine desert, her brown hair glinting underneath the headscarf she wears to protect her face from the rough winds and her soft hands covered with workgloves. 

She had laughed when Obi-Wan had told her his thoughts, saying I feel free here - like I never have to be anyone other than who I am, ever again; he remembers that moment, because it had been the first time since they had arrived on Tatooine when he had allowed himself to place his hands on the side of her face and kiss her with no reservations. 

Padme throws open the door and blows inside their small home along with the fierce winds, her market basket in her arms and with two sets of small hands clinging to her skirts, and Obi-Wan catches a glimpse of her smile, almost hidden by layers of dust-covered cloth, as she begins to unwind her scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan, Padmé, the desert, prompted by goodfemalecharacters


	3. Mace + Depa

Mace is waiting at the landing platform when the cruiser disengages. He is a master and a councilor; there are always so many other tasks and problems asking for his attention, making claims on his time, and it difficult to steal himself away - and harder still, to push these thoughts out of his mind and exist only in the present moment. 

Mindfulness is the Jedi way, Mace acknowledges, and this, then, must be where he places all his attention: how the lines of worry and grief on Depa’s face ease when she sees him at the edge of the landing platform, and how the pad of his thumb brushes across her cheek to wipe away a spot of dirt, and how her whole body trembles when he folds her into his arms and wraps her in the folds of his cloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mace and Depa Billaba, tender moment, prompted by mahalblackteapot


	4. Qui-Gon + Tahl

"This is illegal on seventeen Core systems, Qui-Gon,” Tahl whispers severely, handing him the canister, and he grins crookedly and whispers back, “And what do you suppose are the chances of this world being one of those seventeen?”

Qui-Gon opens the canister and takes a breath, trying to find the right words - but there are never any right words for a moment like this, and Tahl is right and he ought to move quickly, and Micah had always known what was in his heart without Qui-Gon ever needing to say anything - so he carefully shakes the ashes of his oldest friend around the roots of an ancient chime tree.

“May the Force be with you, old friend,” he murmurs, and when the canister is empty, he feels Tahl’s fingers wrap around his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quitahl + help me hide this body AU, prompted by okaynextcrisis


	5. Qui-Gon + Obi-Wan

Qui-Gon is trained to notice the most miniscule of details, but all the same, he does not notice the faint scar that runs across the side of his knee and wraps around to the back until Obi-Wan is almost fifteen, long after his padawan must have recieved the initial injury.

“What happened here?” he asks aloud, wondering bemusedly how Obi-Wan could have recived such a wound without his notice - then he realizes there is only one period of time when such an event could have occured, and shame causes him to move his hand away.

“A homemade grenade,” Obi-Wan tells him unhesitatingly, “it spit out pieces of metal fragments, and I caught one on the knee - back on Melida/Daan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, scars, prompted by theriversrundry


	6. Anakin + Obi-Wan

There’s irony to be found in a moment like this, Anakin thinks grimly, when he is finally acting like the dignified Jedi master his padawan thinks he ought to be, and Obi-Wan isn’t even here to finally see the fine example he is demonstrating. 

He folds his hands into his sleeves and leans forward into a straight-backed bow, murmuring farewells to the dignitaries who all file past him to express their gratitude, wishing fiercely that Obi-Wan was here, flashing his dimpled smile and making polite small talk - of the pair of them, his padawan is the one who excels at diplomacy…and Anakin would give anything to take his place right now.

“We appreciate the sacrifice your padawan has made for our people,” a minister says soberly, and Anakin presses his lips together tightly and forces the flare of fury and heartbreak to subside enough to nod once, in recognition of Obi-Wan’s final accomplishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan, role reversal, prompted by mahalblackteapot


	7. Qui-Gon + Obi-Wan

Qui-Gon doesn’t look down, but he can sense it when his padawan moves closer to his side. 

“You’re still angry with me,” Obi-Wan says quietly, and Qui-Gon sighs and rubs at his temple, because it’s true, though he would very much like to deny it; this is one of his failings, he has thought more than once, his inability to forgive, to hold onto his anger so tightly; so he lets out a breath, and murmurs in reply, “You are forgiven.”

The look on Obi-Wan’s face says he doesn’t quite believe him, but Qui-Gon wraps his arm around the boy’s shoulder, and feels the tension there slowly begin to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, anger, prompted by luvewan


	8. Obi-Wan + Anakin

What Obi-Wan remembers of betrayal is not the fires of Mustafar - he does not think of the heat that scorched through the soles of his boots or the sparks that jumped out of the molten lava to burn miniscule holes in his clothes. 

When he closes his eyes, he is remembering the soft sound of grass under his boots as he lead a small boy with inquisitive eyes through the Temple arboreum, how his padawan had stopped to run his fingers through the blades of grass; how he had thought for the first time, that his dying master’s final request had been a gift to him, one he had not recognized until that moment: Anakin had been Qui-Gon’s promise to him that life would go on, that Obi-Wan would still have someone to look after and love. 

A blessing, Obi-Wan had thought then, with that green-grass smell clinging to his robes long after the moment had passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan + Anakin, betrayal, prompted by sackstiel


	9. Qui-Gon + Obi-Wan

His padawan takes everything to heart, Qui-Gon has known this since their beginnings; it is both his greatest strength and the way he punishes himself, whenever Obi-Wan thinks he deserves it - far too often, and over circumstances that even a Jedi master could not hope to control.

Qui-Gon seeks him out after the final body is counted and the crisis has passed, and when he finds his padawan, he does something that Obi-Wan might not have expected, and stoops down to place a light kiss on his forehead.

“We will find the path forward together,” he says, and Obi-Wan looks up at him strangely, but he nods, and falls into step at Qui-Gon’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon, reminding Obi-Wan to not be so hard on himself, prompted by angelnumber25


	10. Qui-Gon + Tahl

She is a Jedi, before everything, and Tahl has never been much of a romantic, therefore she had never had occasion to wonder what her own wedding might look like. Certainly she would not have imagined something like this: oi-oi flowers tucked in her hair and barefoot, her boots gone missing and not even minding particularly that the custom on this world does not allow for marrying couples to kiss.

Qui-Gon touches her forehead with his palm, in the traditional manner, and bends his head obligingly so that she can press her hand upon his brow, and she can feel him shuffling his feet while the last remaining words are said before they are joined together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quitahl + we have to pretend to be married for IMPORTANT MISSION REASONS, prompted by okaynextcrisis


	11. Quinlan + Obi-Wan

"The trail will have gone cold by now,” Master Tholme says grimly, “there’s little chance of locating Obi-Wan on foot, without resources - ” but Master Jinn’s sharp gaze cuts over to where Quinlan is crouching near the river and says heavily, “Not for your padawan.”

Master Jinn is holding the only shred of evidence they possess: Obi-Wan’s lightsaber, left behind as a taunt to the Jedi, knuckles white from the force of his grip.

He closes his eyes and steels himself for what he might see - Obi-Wan, captured, tortured, killed; du Crion has a taste for vengence, and Quinlan does not need a talent for psychometry to sense all the grim possibilities that are running through Master Jinn’s mind - and he places his hand on the hilt of the lightsaber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quinlan + obi wan kidnapped, prompted by stopdrinkingitdown


	12. Anakin + Ahsoka

Anakin doesn’t do well in captivity, Ahsoka knows, and she does her best to stay out of her master’s way, but soon enough the doubts and worries begin to creep through her mind, an endless litany of This is my fault, I should have paid more attention, I should have seen this coming, he is the Chosen One and he is needed out there, not trapped in here, how could this happen?

Her master is battling his own rage, turned inwards and destructive, she can see it in his eyes, how he’ll pace the floor and run through katas but refuse to sit beside her and meditate; at times it is as though Anakin does not see her, even when he is looking right at her.

But her master must catch a glimpse of her tearful thoughts, though Ahsoka has tried so hard to control herself - Anakin turns to her suddenly, recognition flickering in his eyes, and then he is crouching down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, saying fiercely, “It’ll be all right, Snips, don’t worry, we’ll get through this together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3-sentence prompt: Ahsoka and Anakin, quarantine, prompted by ozonecologne


	13. Obi-Wan + Leia

His padawan is frowning - that is no surprise, that line above her nose is Leia’s default expression - but though diplomacy is not her strength, she allows the Arconian to slip the wreath of liaster blossoms and Hapes lilies around her head, touching the flowers curiously after the Arconian bestows a cordial blessing upon her.

“A lesson for you, padawan - it is good to be mindful of the living Force,” Obi-Wan reminds her gently, and Leia sighs. 

“I wish you would not always tell me that, master,” Leia grumbles, and he cannot help but laugh, remembering his own youth and a deep voice that had offered him the same lesson time and time again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obi-wan, leia, and bloom!, prompted by goodfemalecharacters


	14. Qui-Gon + Obi-Wan

He is still in hiding in a study alcove when Madame Nu turns off the lights, casting the archives in darkness except for the faint, blue-tinted lights of datacards and crytsals still illuminating the stacks, and Qui-Gon sighs and gathers up his armful of ancient Miralian texts, flimsis, and datapads and begins the long walk back to his quarters.

He does not know what he will say to his padawan when he returns; what is left to say, except to admit that he was wrong on all accounts, that he should have listened to Obi-Wan, that perhaps his padawan was right to accuse him of being unable to accept a different viewpoint…

But he does not have to say anything, after all; Qui-Gon feels a sudden lightness in his heart when he sees the cup of tea left for him on the table, still hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obi wan and qui gon + forgiveness, prompted by fragiledewdrop


	15. Qui-Gon + Tahl

Tahl is eying the plate set in front of her with suspicion, and Qui-Gon cannot blame her; after all, Didi’s cuisine is infamous for its lingering aftereffects. 

“Oh, no one’s died from Rieshi Noodle Supreme - the most extreme reaction we’ve heard about is delayed nausea and headache,” Astri says brightly as she sets down another plate in front of Qui-Gon, this one with strips of meat interlaced with vividly green strands of seaweed, still waving gently like an underwater kelp forest.

Tahl glances across the table at Qui-Gon’s plate, greenery still rippling alarmingly, and says wickedly, “You were brave enough to finally ask me out on a date, Qui-Gon - now let’s see if you’re brave enough to go through with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quitahl +"If we die, I'm blaming you", prompted by okaynextcrisis


	16. Quitahl + Obi-Wan

One overbooked spaceliner, one shared cabin, the bottle of Chandrilian wine that Tahl had fetched out of her satchel and the deck of sabacc cards Qui-Gon provided out of his pack.

Five rounds in and still neither of them are particuarly tired, but Obi-Wan falls asleep without a sound sometime during their last hand, with his arms still wrapped around his knees, leaning against the bulkhead in Qui-Gon’s lower bunk; Qui-Gon lays down a card, glancing up from his hand, and finally notices.

“Just a moment,” he murmurs, and Tahl can’t help but smile as he leans over the bunk to settle a blanket over the boy before returning to their table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quitahl + a mission together, with Obi-Wan, prompted by okaynextcrisis


	17. Vader + Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader at Obi-Wan's dying bedside, prompted by smokedoutcoldstar

It’s as quiet in the hangar as the officer has ever heard before, even with Lord Vader’s breathing filling the silence; he has never heard a dying man pass so quietly before. 

The Lord disignites his saber and the silence grows somehow louder. 

The black cloak pools on the floor as their Lord kneels over the old man, turning the stranger’s head towards him; but if any words pass between them, the officer does not hear them.


	18. Han + Leia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leia and Han, lost! from goodfemalecharacters

“We’re not lost,” Leia tells him, with _that_ inflection in her voice, the tone that Luke says is actually a minor form of Force maniuplation and that Leia herself prefers to call conviction, and Han shoots her a dubious look from the pilot’s chair.

  
“Sure, honey,” he says, “but we’re not where we’re supposed to be, either - you sure you programmed the navicomputer with the right coordinates?”

There are many words on the tip of her tounge - that she had been raised as an Alderaanian princess and _they_ don’t skimp on education; that despite what Chewbacca seems to think, she is certainly capable of undertaking the copilot’s position in his absence; that she has done far more difficult things in her life than something so perfuctory as _calculations_ -

\- but Han stops her right there with a sudden hard kiss and a hand that begins to slide into her loose-hanging hair, and suddenly the middle of nowhere is exactly where Leia wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leia and Han, lost! from goodfemalecharacters


	19. Anakin + Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets a hug. (Or multiple) from coalmine301

Anakin has always been expressive, a fact Obi-Wan has sought to tame over the years: the galaxy is not kind to those who rush out into it with outspread arms and ready hearts. 

Far better to keep your arms at your side, better still to keep your hands hidden inside your sleeves; a hard learning, and one that has taken Obi-Wan years to accept.

But now he is tired, and Anakin’s arms are wrapping around his shoulders so easily, so he gives in and leans his head against Anakin’s chest, thinking wearily that no one has ever rushed towards him wih such openness before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets a hug. (Or multiple) from coalmine301


	20. Obi-Wan + Anakin + Ahsoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Anakin "If you don't tell them, I will" from castielrisingabove

"If you don’t tell them, I will,” Obi-Wan is saying, in a pleasant voice that belies the deadly tension Ahsoka hears underneath the words. 

His tone is what halts her feet and keeps her standing still, her heart pounding as she listens to the voices on the other side of the door.

Then her master’s voice, so full of rage that she flinches, snarling, “You’ll keep their secrets and hand over mine? Tell the Council, then - and may it be the last report you ever give them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Anakin "If you don't tell them, I will" from castielrisingabove


	21. Obi-Wan + Cody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three sentence au prompts: tattoo shop & farm stand au, but obi-wan is the tattooist and cody works at or runs the farm stand? from wrennette

Cody’s seen him here before, and he knows the path Obi-Wan will take around the farmer’s market: He’ll stop by Rex’s stall for a paper sack of tomatoes and another of peaches, then down the row of booths to chat with Ahsoka and pick up a jar of pickled okras and pepper jelly, then he’ll wind around to Numa’s stall for fresh flowers before heading to the parking lot - not that Cody’s been looking. 

He hasn’t been looking, even though when Obi-Wan is around, he can’t help but stop and take him in, all of him, the tattooed vines climbing up his arms and disappearing under his sleeves, the inked stars across the backs of his hands - but Cody’s not looking, he doesn’t even glance up when he hears the familiar voice drifting across the market.

He doesn’t look up from the jars of Tupelo honey he’s stacking until the owner of that voice is right there in front of him, taking a jar of honey out of Cody’s hand and saying, “Hello there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three sentence au prompts: tattoo shop & farm stand au, but obi-wan is the tattooist and cody works at or runs the farm stand? from wrennette


	22. Qui-Gon + Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui &or/ Obi + cosy from johnnyvod

The glow orbs hovering in their corner of the archives are beginning to dim; the hour is later than Qui-Gon had realized, and faint blue light washes over the texts spread out over their table. 

Across from him, his padawan’s head is bent over the Rumalidion texts, as studious as ever, but even his eyes are beginning to appear heavy. 

The holobanks will begin to shut down soon, but there are still a few moments left, so Qui-Gon puts down his datapad and takes it all in: pages turning, the soft rustle of cloaks, his padawan’s quiet breathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui &or/ Obi + cosy from johnnyvod


	23. Tahl + Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you do a obi + mom tahl one? from minniemia

No noise comes from Obi-Wan’s table beyond the click of a stylus and the rustle of sleeves, but Tahl feels his frustration anyway: it’s in the air around him, like flickers of static charge, and she captures his wrist in her firm grip just as he is above to slam the datapad against the table. 

“There’s no need for that,” she says, and the crackling anger around him dissipate instantly, and Tahl reflects, as she has before, how seldom this boy shows his emotions freely - particularly his anger.

“I am here to help you,” Tahl reminds him, and his grasp of the datapad slackens as Obi-Wan takes a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you do a obi + mom tahl one? from minniemia  
> thank you!!


End file.
